Doubting
by KelseyritaQuesadilla
Summary: Zach's doubts are brought to fruition the day he, Gabe and Shaun spend surfing at the beach when Gabe goes after beers. Oneshot M/M


"Alright. I'm gettin beers," Gabe said as he stood up to do exactly as he claimed. As he walked off, he wondered what would happen if he left the other two alone. He just knew something weird was going on between the other two. Two seconds later, though, and those thoughts were banished in favor of the more enticing thought of another round of beer.

As it appeared Gabe wasn't looking, Shaun threw down his towel, smiled, and knelt down beside his lover:

"What's up, babe?" Shaun reached over to rub Zach thigh in a gesture of affection only to have it shoved away in a panic.

"Shaun! What—?" Zach sighed and quickly glanced around to see if anyone saw—specifically Gabe. "Shaun, just chill!"

There was an awkward silence wherein Shaun spat the leftover seawater out of his mouth and Zach continued to look around, his eyes squinting. After a moment, when Zach did nothing, Shaun shook his head, grabbed his towel, and got up to leave. This seemed to spur Zach into motion because he finally looked at Shaun and grabbed his hand.

"Wait. 'M sorry. You know I really don't try to do that. I just panic. I'm just not ready to come out yet." He paused. "I mean, how long did it take you to come out?"

"Well," Shaun said, nervously scratching the back of his head, "a couple of years."

"See? Just—," Zach faltered, and his voice grew softer as he continued, "just give me some time. A few weeks—a—a month tops! Please. This is really new to me. Alright? Please. Be a little more patient?"

Shaun leaned down and, after glancing to see if Gabe was still occupied, captured Zach's lips in a quick, tender kiss. When he pulled back, Zach tried to follow, his eyes still closed. Shaun smiled, thinking Zach was beautiful, but suddenly, as if Zach had read his thoughts, the artist snapped out of his daze and shiftily gazed around. Then, he quirked a quick, embarrassed grin in Shaun's direction.

"Alright, babe. Take all the time you need. It's just frustrating for me, you know. I love the secret of us in the house, hiding our forbidden romance, but the excitement of that fades, and I want to show everyone how great I'm feeling. I've never dated someone still in the closet before, but I guess I can understand that new fear. I just don't understand why we have to hide it from Gabe. You know he's okay with me. He'll be fine with you, too. What's the problem?"

"I don't know, Shaun! It's just…different. I don't understand it, either. Every time I try to rationalize it, I end up thinking he'll sock me one for—for—I dunno—tainting his older brother or something." He looked up at his boyfriend for guidance, hoping he would understand.

"Babe, I'm sorry, but you'll have to figure this one out on your own. When you're ready, I'll be there with you. That's all I can give you right now. C'mere." Shaun reached out and pulled Zach against his chest, gazing down at him, their wetsuits squishing together. They both chuckled slightly before tenderly pressing their mouths together in a sweet kiss.

Just as the kiss started to get more heated, their tongues wandering each other's mouths and Shaun's hands wandering down to Zach's arse, they heard Gabe's voice yelling from a short distance, slightly muted from the wind. They quickly pulled apart and cleared their throats, thinking of anything to dull their arousal and dampen the spirits of the half-hearted hardnesses in their suits. Eventually, Shaun managed to get out a 'what?'

"I said," Gabe sighed out in exasperation, "'what kind do you want?' I have like six kinds, and I've been standing here trying to remember what kinds you each drink."

"Dude, you know I don't care. Just whatever," Zach yelled out to placate his friend.

"Same here. Just whatever," Shaun copied. Then, he looked over to his boyfriend and smirked at the looked on his face. "What?"

"You _know_ what! '_Just whatever._'" Zach mocked the older surfer. "Don't do that. It's corny."

"Fine, babe. You've just got me wrapped around your little finger, don't you?"

"Yep. And I'm going to keep it that way."

* * *

A/N: Hmm. I actually kind of like it. This might be my favorite fanfiction I've written so far. Anyway, give me feedback? If there are any mistakes, please tell me! Even if they're minor. Heh. n_n

And if it sucks, just tell me. Ugh. It probably does. Especially the ending. I suck at endings and conclusions.


End file.
